1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water purifier for domestic use, suitable for use in a non-recycling running water system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A water purifier is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,341. This water purifier comprises a first step of passing water through a filter for removing dusts, a second step of removing nonelectrolytes from the water by passing it through an electrolysis chamber, a third step of removing metal ions from the water by oxidizing the metal ions, a fourth step of sterilizing the water by passing it through a chamber containing dissolved silver ions, and a fifth step of removing miscellaneous contaminants by adsorption from the water by passing it through a layer of active carbon, but this process is not one that has two functions, i.e. a sterilization function realized by making the water weakly alkaline and a function of supplying a mineral component.